


[podfic] The Sorceress' Apprentice

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, Embroidery, F/F, Fun with Elf hair, Mentor/Protégé, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sindarin Death Customs, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: "Yet Galadriel ... remained long in Doriath and received the love of Melian, and abode with her and there learned great lore and wisdom."From her mother, Galadriel had learned grace, composure, and how to veil the teeth of diplomacy in silk and soft words. From her grandmother, she learned when to bare those teeth. From her cousin she learned the value of will and the power of independence.Her ambition was her own, and carefully stoked.(And from Melian she learned nothing at all.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sorceress’ Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388733) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> Many thanks to LiveOakWithMoss for blanket permission! It's the best!
> 
> Posted for Legendarium Ladies April 2017, prompt: Bonds Between Women. Because bonds between women and also, like, _bonds_ between women.

Title: [The Sorceress' Apprentice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10388733)  
Length: 33:47

Download: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pbdbyla4yl667ch/The_Sorceress%27_Apprentice.mp3) or [M4b podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cqd1k3jd2r6ab4n/The_Sorceress%27_Apprentice.m4b)


End file.
